


falling (for you)

by wollfgang



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: A Lucifer-swandives-after-Chloe fic but with a twist, Angel Wings, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Nightmares, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Sharing a Bed, Wings, based off of spoilers floating around but purely speculation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-24
Updated: 2017-11-24
Packaged: 2019-02-05 10:02:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12792195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wollfgang/pseuds/wollfgang
Summary: “Does it terrify you? That she will finally know what you are?” The Sinnerman grins triumphantly and pushes Chloe off the edge.She screams.“Chloe!” Lucifer yells, her name torn from his throat. He sprints to the balcony and launches himself after her without any hesitation.





	falling (for you)

**Author's Note:**

> Based off some spoilers floating around, but this is all just speculation and shouldn't actually spoil much (unless I end up being right, and in that case, I apologize ahead of time!)
> 
> Edit: turns out I was mostly right

The Sinnerman grips Chloe roughly by the forearm in one hand and holds a gun on her with the other. They stand on the edge of Lux’s penthouse balcony, wind whipping at Chloe’s hair. Fear and fury burn through Lucifer, both.

“You will regret this,” Lucifer growls, his wrath barely restrained. How he wishes for his Devil’s Face, a flash of his true form and the human would be gibbering and useless and Chloe would be safe at his side.

“Maybe,” the Sinnerman shrugs. “But I really doubt it.”

Lucifer steps closer, trying to get a read on Chloe. She’s holding herself still, ready to act the moment she can, but her eyes are scared. He attempts to wordlessly communicate to her not to worry, that he’ll get them out of this somehow. She gives him a little nod.

The gun presses harder into her side. “I wouldn’t get any closer if I were you,” he cautions.

Chloe closes her eyes and bites at her bottom lip. Lucifer halts, unwilling to endanger her.

“What do you want?” Lucifer says between gritted teeth.

The Sinnerman laughs. “What do I want? I’m afraid you little tricks won’t work on me, Morningstar. But I’ll be lenient, just this once, and tell you.” There’s a beat of silence stretched out between them and the Sinnerman’s smile goes cruel. “I want you to answer a question,” he says.

“Anything,” Lucifer replies instantly, desperate.

“Does it terrify you? That she will finally know what you are?” The Sinnerman grins triumphantly and pushes Chloe off the edge.

She screams.

“ _Chloe!_ ” Lucifer yells, her name torn from his throat. He sprints to the balcony and launches himself after her without any hesitation.

He spots her easily, free falling just below him. He angles himself, streamlining in order to catch up to her. Her eyes are wide and terrified as he cuts through the air towards her. He is close enough to reach out to her, straining, and then his hand closes around her arm and he pulls her to him, arms enfolding her as they continue to plummet.

She clutches at him, desperate. “Lucifer!” she gasps in his ear. 

“It’s alright, it’s alright. I’ve got you,” he says and goes to unfurl his wings…and there’s nothing. He looks over his shoulder to see empty space, blood soaking rapidly through his shirt in two wet patches, hot and sticky.

 _No_.

They tumble helplessly through the air, the wing muscles along his spine cramping as they try to move limbs that aren’t there. “Father, _please_ ,” he begs, wrapping himself around Chloe more fully.

There is no answer. His wings remain absent.

“I’m sorry,” he tells Chloe, distraught. “I’m so sorry.” He doesn’t know if she can even hear him, the wind tearing the words away the moment he utters them.

He keeps her face tucked against his neck, hand cradling the back of her head. He doesn’t want her to see how close they are to the end as they fall faster and faster. They plummet, tangled up together, the ground rushing up to meet them. Then everything goes dark.

*

Lucifer comes awake with a strangled scream, jolting upright, lungs heaving. He’s drenched with sweat, trailing down his back, collected in the hollow of his throat. His sheets are soaked with it. He shivers, chilled.

He summons his wings into the physical plane. They respond instantly, appearing at a mere thought, glowing slightly in the darkness. He curls them around himself, a built-in safety blanket of feathers. For the first time since they’ve been stuck unwillingly to his back, he is ridiculously grateful for their presence.

It was only a dream.

Bloody hell, that was _horrible_. Fright still curls in his veins, jittery and frantic. It had felt so real, Chloe in his arms, the stomach swooping sensation of dropping through the air, the sickening _crunch_ \- It’s too much. He can’t just sit here. He has to know, he needs to see her, to make sure she’s alright.

Lucifer kicks away the tangled bedding and gets to his feet. He slides on a pair of pants, snatches up a shirt from off the floor and throws it on, barely bothering with buttons.

He reaches for his keys out of habit and then stops. Driving won’t be fast enough, not to sate this unrelenting panic. He walks out to that same balcony nervously, but there’s no Sinnerman, no danger. Even so, he can still hear Chloe’s phantom scream ring through his ears.

Lucifer splays his wings out, feeling the way the wind drifts through his feathers, catches at them. He gives his wings an experimental flap, reveling in the smooth motion, the flex of muscle.

For the first time, he flies.

*

There’s an insistent knock at her door. Chloe blinks blearily, her mind slow to understand the noise that drug her from sleep.

Her phone tells her it’s an ungodly hour and that means it can only be one person. She supposed she should be grateful he didn’t just break in like he normally does.

She hauls herself out of bed, looks at her threadbare pajama pants and oversized LAPD shirt and decides that if he’s going to bother her at this time in the morning he can deal with her appearance.

She shuffles over to the door, nearly rattling with the force of his knocking, and opens it. Lucifer stares back at her, leaning heavily against the side of the door frame. He looks disheveled, hair wild, his shirt buttons mismatched. He’s barefooted, toes peeking out from under his pant legs.

“Lucifer, what -” she starts.

“You’re okay,” he breathes, like it’s salvation. Then he’s moving forward, fingers on the side of her face first, then the rest of him as he steps through and embraces her. “You’re _okay_ ,” he repeats and she realizes he’s trembling, holding her almost too tight.

It’s the first time he’s ever initiated contact like this. She returns the hug, wrapping her arms around his waist.

“I’m fine, Lucifer. Everyone is fine,” she tells him, mostly muffled by his chest. Still, she lets him hold her, far past the point of propriety. He’s warm and solid against her, banishing the chill that the still open door is letting in.

He finally eases back and now he looks embarrassed. She doesn’t let him go far, catching at his wrist and keeping him near. 

“What’s wrong, Lucifer?” she asks when he won’t meet her gaze.

“Just a nightmare, Detective. Nothing more,.” he says dismissively. “I shouldn’t have bothered you.” He begins to tug himself loose, but she tightens her grip.

“Don’t,” she says, voice firm. “ _Stay_.” She commands in a voice that expects obedience. His feet remain rooted where he stands. She steps around him and closes the door, sealing off the cooler night air trying to sneak in. She turns back to him. “Now, what was this all about?”

He shifts. “It is foolish.”

She pushes back in his space, not letting him close off from her. It’s almost a hug except that their arms remain at their sides. His head dips down towards hers, like the pull of gravity, as hers tips back to stare back at him. 

“Tell me anyway,” she entreats softly. 

“You were falling,” he finally says, hoarse. He closes his eyes tight. “And I couldn’t catch you.”

Chloe sighs faintly and rests her head against his sternum. It rises and falls slightly with his breathing. Then she straightens. “Well, come on, then,” she says and starts to walk back to her room.

“Detective?” he asks, uncertain. She looks back at him, standing there, looking lost and unsure.

“Are you coming?” Chloe asks, raising her brows. She gives him an impatient gesture and that finally spurs his feet after her. He halts again at the threshold of her bedroom, seeming bewildered at this sequence of events.

“I’m sorry, I think I’ve misunderstood.”

“If you went back home, would you get any more sleep tonight?” she asks.

“No,” he replies quietly. Yeah, that’s what she thought.

“And then _I_ would be up all night worried about you after you’d have left, so this way maybe we both can get some rest before we have to go into work tomorrow, alright?”

The fact that he doesn’t argue with her or make a lascivious comment tells her that this nightmare really shook him. He just brings his hands up to slowly undo the buttons on his shirt. He hangs it on the back of her doorknob while she gets back in bed. He reaches for the covers and pulls them back, sliding carefully under the sheets beside her. 

There’s an odd swoop of sensation in her stomach at the mattress dipping with his weight. It has been a long time since she’s shared a bed with someone and nerves flutter briefly in her belly before she pushes them away.

He settles himself, tense and holding his body carefully away from hers. Well, she’s not having any of that nonsense and rolls close. His eyes are shadowed and unfathomable in the dark, and she meets them for a moment before she wriggles down against him, nose at his throat, sliding an arm around his waist, pressing her palm against his spine. She forces herself to relax and, after a moment, he gradually eases and winds his arms around her, too.

He exhales a shuddery breath into her hair and Chloe makes a small humming noise of contentment, pressing soothing patterns into his back with her fingertips. They fall asleep like that, tangled up in one another, and nightmares do not visit them.


End file.
